Floating
by Silver Laced Rae
Summary: Short one-shot that's a bit weird. Allison feels empty and just floats through life, until she finds her ground.  Contains character death. AllisonxScott because there's been a bit much Sterek lately.


_A/N: This is not to be taken literally. I wrote this five weeks ago at two in the morning under the influence of pain medication. I was completely and utterly out of my mind. I woke up the next morning to find this oddity and I really couldn't decide if I liked it well enough to post. Tired of going back and forth in my head, I decided, why the hell not?_

Here you go. I'd love y'alls thoughts on this because I don't really know what to think of it myself. (By the way, still no beta. Grammatical, spelling, and general errors are there. I just don't see them because they hide as well as Waldo before my eyes.)

_**Summary: Have you ever felt like you were wandering, missing something essential? Then you find someone or something and that void is filled, entirely and utterly. **_

… _**At least for a while.**_

Floating. Just floating.

Unobtrusively. Uninhibitedly. Freely.

You have no direction, always holding your breath for something new and unequivocally yours to appear before your eyes. When it doesn't, you live in fantasy, patiently waiting.

Your eyes shut as you peer towards the watery sky. How long would you have to wait?

Contemplating this and the other indecencies of existence, you consider what exactly you long after.

Then you catch a scent just over yonder… A beautiful scent. It smells like home, like love, like friendship and family.

Woody. Natural. Wild.

It's intriguing.

So you wander in that direction, slowly picking up speed. This object, this creature, is like gravity, drawing you towards it without conscious thought. The grass bends beneath your feet, the soft soil molding under your weight. You're going faster, feet planting deeper as you sprout forth towards your sun. The scent grows stronger as you near its source.

Then you're running, nostrils flaring, feet reaching. You need it now. This is what you've always dreamed of, your prince, your love. Next thing you know, grass turns to dead leaves crunching horrifically with each step. Your pace grows wild and chaotic as you slip in mud and debris. The scent overwhelms your senses and washes through your mind, erasing every thought but this.

You're flying as you vault a fence with the ease accustomed to a bird. He's not far.

You're flat out sprinting, now that there's a tangible goal before your eyes, dodging trees and weeds that all reach out to grab at you and hold you from him. No! They can't have you! Not when you're his already. Blindly, you reach for yours.

And he turns, eyes suddenly glowing with some inner energy when he alights upon you. Then he's in your arms and that musky scent that so drove you is filling you up and surrounding you and oh how he fits you so perfectly. _He's _perfect, his brilliance melding with your own and together you're both so much _more. _This is what people strive for. You know your journey has finally ended.

The light in you is _more_, and his light is _more, _and together you're both greater than the sun's radiance. He looks up at you, gaze meeting yours in a sensual, yet somewhat anxious, joining of two. His eyes flash, his inner brilliance adding to yours again and then you're building off one another. Your eyes greet his, and it's as though both of your gazes are suddenly chained together.

He's as warm and receptive to you as you hope you are to him. It's all startling clear and lucid for a second, which is so different from the warm haze encompassing you a moment ago when you first saw him. Then the tender fog is back, enclosing both his mind and yours.

He's _yours. _Finally, something eternally for you. Someone to hold, protect, and belong to.

You plant kisses-happiness- down his neck and over his collar bone, smiling as warmth blooms beneath your lips. When you pause, he returns the favor and each gentle trembling of lips is like life exploding just under his slight touch. Muscled arms encircle you and he's suddenly strong, less careful.

You love it.

His lips are on yours again. Soft, warm, dry, yet moist. Gripping his neck because you can't bear to not touch him, you give him access to wherever he wants to go. You trust him completely. If he wanted you dead, you'd die because he most certainly had a good reason. Utter devotion envelopes you both.

Hands are running through hair, but you don't know whose. His are in your mane? Or are yours pulling at his scalp?

Both?

It doesn't matter. It's silken, whatever feeling, and so tuggable. You do so, just to try it, and he smiles down at you, pulling away. Which is fine, because it opens him up for you to admire. The gentle curve of his jaw, the way his eyes shine from brown to gold in the sunlight, even the way his smile ignites his whole expression, causes you to melt from the sheer preposterous-ness of it all.

And you wish it could go on forever. Because that's your right. You waited for him for so long, you deserve to have him now. And he can have you.

A twig snaps as leaves crackle. Moonlight descends, filling the space so crudely left available by the sun.

But moonlight can be beautiful, too. He shows you a new side of himself, something far more fearsome and animal than what you know.

Yet, you still accept him. He's still dazzlingly yours. You two continue along your path towards eternity, more one than two now. You're a partnership, not a couple or a pair.

Someone intrudes in your heaven, in this perfectly crafted place made purely for your enjoyment. Oh, it's someone you trust, love even.

It's he who taught you, raised you, loved you and only ever wanted the best for you. For so many years he searched and gathered for you while you floated.

You want to share your find with your father, show him what beauty you found whilst listing about aimlessly. Show him your ground. Your love watches you curiously, trusting you completely. If you don't fear this stranger, he won't either.

You smile and call out for him to come closer.

He doesn't. Instead, he aims death at your love. Your eyes widen in surprise and betrayal. Why? He who should nurture is seeking to extinguish your flame. Suddenly, your other half is in front of you, protecting you from the lethal weapon, and growling in your defense. Fear is in his stance, fear for you and none for himself, as he protects you from that which has always defended you. Now he must do it. And you're weak.

Your scream fills the air, chasing away the moonlight, as the arrow is launched.

He falls to the ground, still in your arms. Blackness surrounds you both and your father disappears from sight, along with the trees, leaving only cold dirt and dead leaves.

A little blood dribbles out of the mouth you so tenderly kissed moments ago and tears fall on his cheeks. They're not his, but yours, as you lean over him and beg.

_Oh god, don't leave me._

He tries at a smile and fails, coughing violently instead. He loves you, don't you know that?

_I love you too. Please…_

His eyes are gilded, brown at the core as death seeps into the crux and creeps towards his flame. If his flame died, what would happen to yours? They're so entwined, like lovers in the cold of night.

_I need you. I can't live without you. _

"Allison…" He breathes, beautiful gold giving way to melted brown. And he's scared, that much is obvious to you. A little of death, more so of losing you. He's afraid of entering the unknown without you. You're by his side, but you can't join him.

_Baby, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. _

It's too late. You can see it, his life slipping away from him and into the ground. Love can't even begin to describe what you feel for him. You _need_ him, or your existence is unessential. Frivolous.

_No._

Your voice breaks and the tears fall like a river.

_No!_

You want to give him your light, it can sustain you both. You're sure of it. He has but to take it.

_SCOTT!_

He's not able. You hold him in your arms as his eyes slip shut. Your scream doesn't even crack the world you've built, the sweet shelter of insanity.

_Oh please, please come back._

You sob into the quickly cooling body that was once everything you are. You belong to no one now, and you have _nothing_.

You're hollowed out. There's nothing to you anymore. Your soul is barren, existence futile. He's gone, and so is your flame. There's the ember of life in you, but never again the fire of passion. Because maybe you were never to have something so great. Maybe you were destined to walk the earth, empty. Lighter than you ever were, but never to float again.

Everything was stolen from you by one you love. Everything.

_A/N: It's so... weird. Oh well. Y'all can have your own thoughts about it. This has nothing to do with this one-shot, but I am going to try to continue my other story, _Lost, _as soon as I can. I haven't had a chance to write recently, but I've been setting up a plot in my head. _


End file.
